I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of artificial teeth or caps for teeth, and the like; the invention is more particularly directed to a method wherein a customary step of sandblasting a metal base for the article is eliminated and a special adhesive material is utilized to enhance the joining of materials for a longer life for the articles.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art known to me as to the unique elimination of one step considered crucial in the making of articles of this nature and the additional step of utilizing a special adhesive which has, heretofore, been generally deemed to be impossible.